Sugar Skulls
by WreckingDoll
Summary: ReidxOCxChase. Caleb has a twin sister. She has a secret that even she doesn't know until it saves her life. She is attracted to bad boys. And this attraction may be her ultimate downfall.
1. Prologue

**summary:** follows the movie timeline, but obviously AU. _ReidxOCxChase_.  
Caleb has a twin sister. She has a secret that even she doesn't know until it saves her life.  
She is attracted to bad boys. And this attraction may be her ultimate downfall.  
Will she side with good or bad?

**warning: **rated M for a reason. language, smut, you know... all the goods.  
The sex is relatively nondescript. Short and sweet.  
But that's my way of warning you that it pops up.

**disclaimer:** I obviously don't own the Covenant or anything related to the movie. I could only wish.

**I have most of the important sections of this particular story written and arranged in the correct order.  
I'm just working on the gaps.  
But reviews help motivate. Positive reviews, that is.  
****Criticize me if you will, but please be constructive****.**

* * *

**Sugar Skulls**

**...Prologue...**

"You think you can take me? Well, then come on! Now's your chance.." She sounded different. It was almost like she was growling as she spoke. Her voice came from deep within her throat and rolled across her tongue before entering his ears. He knew this wouldn't be easy.

He still couldn't believe that he lost her. Despite his constant warnings to everyone, she had never stopped. Reid was a saint compared to her recent actions. It was bad enough knowing that she managed to hide most of her powers from them but it's baffling how they had grown so strong. Imagine their surprise when they found out that she had inherited a fraction of the power that only the eldest sons were supposed to inhabit... but they decided that was not completely impossible. Afterall, Lyra was Caleb's twin.

**| | | | | | | ((())) | | | | | | |**

_"Well, as shocking as that sounds, it kinda makes sense." Caleb seemed relatively calm, all things considered._

_"How does that make sense, Caleb?" Reid snapped. He didn't mean it, he just didn't know how to react, especially if Caleb was hiding something from them._

_"We're twins, right?"_

_"Yeah, so?"_

_"We were Siamese." _

_"The lamest Siamese twins ever. We were attached by our pinky fingers." Lyra threw in, waving her little finger as she said the last part._

_Caleb seemed almost embarrassed. "It was an easy seperation."_

_At first the boys just stared at the twins for a second before Reid bust out laughing. "You have got to be kidding me."_

_"And that's why we didn't tell anybody." Caleb said rolling his eyes and turning his back for a minute._

_Pogue looked at Caleb and Lyra like he just debunked Einstein's theory of relativity. "So, what? Are you saying some of your powers transferred to her?"_

_"I don't know," he shrugged slightly. "Maybe that's why she got them in the first place, but I think they just kind of developed on their own, too."_

_"I don't suppose we can consult the book on this one." Tyler already knew the answer but voiced the obvious anyway._

_"But mine aren't as strong as your guys' powers."_

_"And who knows if she'll even ascend like us."_

_"We just have to wait it out." She paused for a minute and decided to ease up the tension a bit. "Maybe I will and my powers will explode and I'll be more powerful than all you chumps combined!" She punched Pogue in the shoulder and stuck her tongue out at Tyler. _

_"So who was born first?"_

_"Wouldn't you like to know, Baby Boy? We'll just have to wait and see." And with that, she walked away._

_

* * *

_

**All right, folks.**** Please let me know if you enjoyed it or not.****  
It was short, but it's a prologue. Being short is it's job.  
Hope to hear from you.  
**


	2. Until We Get Caught

**So I'm putting the first chapter out there, too.  
It's not fair to start you off with just the prologue. **

**

* * *

**

**...|...**

**Until We Get Caught**

It was like any other night at Nicky's, except for the two newbies- Chase and Sarah. Both seemed nice enough and Lyra thought it was nice to see her brother showing interest in a girl. She couldn't wait to poke fun at him later. And that Chase certainly fit in with the group- gorgeous like the Sons. Obviously Caleb was her brother and she wasn't attracted to him, but she knew he was good looking and plenty of other girls would give anything to be in Sarah's shoes.

She had been watching Tyler and Reid shoot pool for the last hour or so before the others got there. They took a short break in play as Pogue walked over towards them. As they were greeting each other, Reid interrupted himself because something clearly caught his attention.

"Would you look at that," The other two boys glanced towards the bar and before Lyra even looked up she assumed it was just another hot girl. And right she was because bending over the counter was a long-legged, short skirted female specimen. And here comes the bet.

"Blue, cotton." Reid slammed a twenty on the pool table.

Tyler followed suit after kissing his money. "Pink, lace."

"Boys, that girl hasn't worn panties since she was 12." Pogue was much more smooth. Reid's eyes quickly flashed and immediately the girl's skirt flew up in the air as if there was a sudden breeze through Nicky's. She quickly pushed it back down, glancing around for foul play. There was a sharp intake of breath from the boys- and surely a rush of blood as well- and Pogue collected his victory money and thanked the guys before walking away.

Lyra just stood there, chuckling at the two losers. "Boys. Look at you. Don't tell me you can't get some without being creepers and using.."

"Oh, we are plenty active."

"Tyler, I didn't mean with yourselves."

"Fuck you, Ly."

She weaved her way in between the smirking faces of the two boys and faced Tyler before responding, letting her ass lightly brush up against the front of Reid's jeans. "You wish. Caleb would kick your ass." While she was joking around with Tyler, she was fully aware of what she just did to Reid as she heard a short moan so quiet that she wouldn't have heard if she hadn't been listening for it. "Oh, speaking of Caleb. I need to talk to him. I'll catch up with you boys later."

But instead of heading for the rest of the boys, Lyra decided to pit stop in the bathroom. She stopped in front of a mirror to take a deep breath and check her hair and make-up. It was one of those days where she decided to make an effort. Usually she was more likely to roll out of bed and run out the door, late of course. But every now and then she decided to be a little girly- just a bit of eye make-up, tinted chapstick, nothing major. Today she wanted to look pretty. She wanted to put her flirting skills to the test, to see how much she could secretively flirt with Reid and how he would react. It basically involved flaunting herself in front of him and some slight physical contact.

For once, not a hair was out of place. Every wavy strand of her dyed blue-black hair was held loosely behind a white headband, decorated with a black bow. She dabbed at the corner of her eye where just a touch of her green eyeshadow had smeared before she reapplied her pale pink chapstick. After she decided her face looked fine, she glanced down at her outfit. Her lacy black camisole poked out behind the open top of her green plaid button down. She adjusted her bra to make her chest look it's fullest and wiped invisible dust off her black skinny jeans. Her strappy black Jimmy Choos (a birthday gift from her brother) clicked loudly on the bathroom floor as she headed back out the door.

She headed over to the foosball table but her brother and the boys were gone. She lightly touched Chase's wrist to get his attention. "Hey, where'd Caleb go?"

"Out back. They followed Aaron and Reid, who looked like they were about to kill eachother."

She swore under her breath and headed for the back door. Can't they ever have a normal night at Nicky's? It seems like every week Reid is getting into a fight with someone, and it's usually Aaron. She walked outside in time to see Reid levitate a nearby empty keg, clearly intending to hurl it at Caleb, who didn't look threatened. Confused, she ran over to Tyler, "Hey I thought this was between Reid and Aaron, not Reid and Caleb?"

"You know how Caleb gets when we use.."

For a moment she thought about the last time this happened, but was soon jerked back to the present when she heard her brother's voice.

"My power's greater than yours."

"Not until you ascend."

"All right, go for it, tough guy."

At his challenge, Reid sent the keg flying towards Caleb who effortlessly deflected it in another direction. Without even pausing he sent a shock wave of power back at Reid, forcing him airborne until he crashed into a wall of glass bottles. Caleb stepped forward, not finished with Reid. Lyra started towards him intending to stop him but Pogue beat her to it, restraining him. "Stop it! This is crazy."

"It's for his own good! Keep using like you did tonight and like you did last night- when you ascend you'll be as good as dead." Caleb hardly ever gets that angry.. but it did hit close to home.

"So I fixed her car, big deal!" Reid on the other hand, was often flying off the handle. At this point he was already back on his feet, thanks to Tyler's help, and in Caleb's face.

"Don't play me, Reid! I'm talking later and you know it."

"The hell I do! I didn't use later," he practically growled before shoving between Pogue and Caleb and heading back into Nicky's.

"It's not right using on each other, Caleb." Tyler ran up to Caleb, who was beginning to calm down.

"Aw, tell it to Reid."

"Don't you remember what happened last time?" When Tyler brought it up, Caleb went instantly silent. Lyra stepped next to Tyler and placed a hand on his back, hinting that she would take care of it. He didn't respond to Tyler's remark, so Tyler just followed Reid's tracks and headed inside. Pogue was clearly frustrated with what just happened, but didn't say anything.

"Reid's lying. It had to have been him."

"How do you know?" She asked her brother, curiously.

"Because it wasn't you," he said pointing to Pogue. "Tyler doesn't have the balls to lie to me.."

Before they could finish the conversation, Sarah appeared in the doorway, asking if he was okay.

"Go on, get out of here." He needed to cool off and Lyra figured he'd be pretty safe going with Sarah. He kissed his sister's cheek before heading back inside, leaving her and Pogue standing in the wake of the disaster. She looked at him and shrugged. "You boys and your testosterone." He chuckled and led her inside to the rest. Needless to say, they didn't stick around much longer.

**| | | | | | | ((())) | | | | | | |**

When Lyra, Tyler and Reid got back to the dorms she asked them if they wanted to come chill with her since she wasn't tired. Tyler declined claiming the need to study but Reid accepted her offer and they headed off in their seperate directions. She collapsed onto her stomach on her bed the second she walked into her empty room.

"I thought you weren't tired?" Reid laughed at her spread out position on her bed.

She rolled onto her back and lifted herself onto her elbows and looked up at Reid standing in front of her. "I'm not. My bed is just so comfy. I can't resist it."

"You know what I can't resist?"

"Hmm?" She moaned as she bit her bottom lip lightly. He leaned forward, placing each of his hands on the bed beside her hips.

"You." He darted forward, his lips attacking hers in a way that only his could. She let her back fall against her bed as he climbed on top of her. She brought her hands to his shoulders, extending one to the back of his neck where she lightly teased his skin with her fingertips. He removed his lips from hers and moved them to her neck as she arched to provide him more access.

She sighed his name. He growled into her neck in response and his hand slid down to her thigh. Instead of feeling his touch through her pants, she felt his skin come into contact with hers and she gasped. "Reid. Where are my pants?" She eyed him coyly, knowing what he did. He glanced over to her computer chair and she followed his gaze to see them thrown sloppily across the back. She laughed before pulling his face back to hers and losing herself in his kiss.

"Caleb would yell at you for using like that," she teased him.

"He would yell at me for this too.." He slipped a hand down between her thighs, his warm fingers running over her deepest secrets still hidden underneath a thin layer of underclothes. Oh the things he can do to her, while hardly doing anything at all..

Eyes closed, she moaned softly, biting her lip slightly. He chuckled mischievously. His fingers gently played with her for a few more seconds before he tried something new. The next thing she felt was very near an instant orgasm; she almost plummeted over the edge as her eyes burst open and a sharp gasp escaped her lips. Before she had the chance to do anything else, his mouth attacked hers in a fierce kiss that took what little breath she had left away. When they broke apart, she took a few seconds to catch her breath while his fingers unbuttoned her plaid shirt and pushed up her camisole slightly, innocently brushing across her now bare stomach. Once her breathing was steady enough, she spoke. "You've never done that before."

He smirked. "And Caleb thinks nothing good can come from using our powers."

"But as amazing as that felt, I like having just you. You don't need to use to please me," and before he could object she sat up, pushing him back into a standing position and she stood up next to him. She walked the small half circle around him so that she was facing him and gently pushed him down into a sitting position on her bed. He reached out to put his hand on her hip but she playfully smacked it away. "Uh-uh, my turn," she spoke coyly.

He was always the dominating one, not that she didn't enjoy it, but she decided that today she wanted power over him. She reached a finger out and ran it across his jawline and down his neck to the collar of his shirt before taking a firm hold of it. "This has got to go." She let go and stood up straight and put her hands on her hips. She didn't have to say anything else before he quickly stripped off his shirt and then leaned his arms back against the bed. She was actually surprised that he was letting her take control without objection but she didn't let it show. She was glad she decided to forgo her usual panties and wear her boyshorts today because she knew how he loved her ass. She turned around to take off her plaid, making sure he got a good view of her ass peaking out from underneath her black and green boyshorts. She knew he saw because she heard him sharply exhale so she decided to test him more. She walked away from him and over to her desk, leaning over and looking at her reflection in the large mirror on the wall, fluffing her hair and making sure to poke her ass into the air. She only had to lean that way for mere seconds before he was off the bed and behind her, running his hands across her hips and ass. She quickly turned around and pushed him into her chair, bending forward and purposely flaunting her full breasts in his face and she scolded him, saying nothing but glaring and shaking her finger at him. His eyes were paying no attention to her finger, but to her chest in front of him.

She stood tall again, pulling off her camisole before stepping forward to straddle his lap. She pulled herself right up against his body and rubbed her chest against his. He wrapped his hands around her back, and forced her closer so she could feel his breath on her neck. She felt his lust begin to make itself known and she decided to encourage him. She began to grind her body against his and illicted the exact response she was trying to get. He made a low growling sound before ravishing her neck with his lips, sending her head spinning. She had lost her control over him but she wasn't going to stop him this time, she knew it would do no good to even try. He withdrew his head and moved his gaze to her heavily rising and falling chest mere inches away from his lips. Within seconds, he moved his hands up to her bra hook, unlatched it and tossed it aside before taking a nipple between his lips. She arched her back to move closer to him and provide him better access. He showed her other breast the same attention before lifting his head and merging his lips with hers. Without breaking the kiss he snaked one hand around her back and one around her ass and lifted her into the air and he stood. He carried her over to the bed and fell on top of her, bouncing slightly upon colliding with the mattress.

He tore himself away from her body to remove his jeans, his growing excitement much more obvious now. She took a moment to kick of her shoes as he stared down at her. With sudden sensitivity, he leaned forward and placed his hands on her hips and silently questioned her with a simple look. She nodded and he slowly removed her boyshorts. Suddenly she was completely exposed to him, for the first time. They had fooled around, but he had never removed his pants or her underwear. She was embarrassed but aroused at the same time. He just stood there for a minute gazing over her body. The lust burned in his eyes and suddenly she needed him. She sat up and began kissing his stomach. She began a trail down his abs and to the band of his boxers, tucking her fingers into the edge and tugging on them slightly. He took half a step backward and she tilted her head up to look into his eyes.

"I want you." She didn't sound innocent or gentle but rather lustful and demanding. She edged back onto the bed and laid back, completely exposing herself again. She noticed the wrapper in his hand and nodded. The next few minutes were a blur of heavy, rough kissing until the first thrust. Suddenly overwhelmed by this new feeling with him, she moaned. Feeling him inside of her was blissful. She knew that it was all him, no Power, and yet still he was a million times better than any of her previous experiences with either of her exes. A second thrust sent her head into a dizzying spin and she could think of nothing but him. Once each of them were lost in the movements, his movements became harder and rougher and she was thrown further and further into bliss. She was the first one to take the dive over the edge but he wasn't soon behind her. They collapsed into a sweaty mess, him staying on top of her, resting his head on her chest.

"Caleb can not know."

"Aw, I was looking forward to telling him I fucked around with his sister. The look on his face would be priceless."

"And it would be the last thing you ever saw," she laughed through her words.

* * *

**Let's keep in touch. **


	3. Good Morning Fate

**Hope you're all liking this little story so far.  
Unfortunately I don't know how quickly I'll be able to update as I'm starting my second job.  
You know what helps motivate me to write? Knowing other people like this.**

**And if you're interested: I've created a Polyvore account to create the outfits I describe in my stories.  
Please, visit The Covenant collection at Polyvore . com /sugar_skulls/ collection?id=508965  
Or, if that link vanishes, I've added it to my profile.**

**

* * *

**

**...||...**

**Good Morning Fate**

It was a good thing her roommate had a life and was hardly ever there. As a matter of fact- Lyra hadn't seen Kalli in a week. But she brushed it off because they didn't get along too well. She assumed it had something to do with Kalli hitting on Caleb and him blowing her off, politely. Since then she pretty much hated Lyra because she 'didn't put in a good word for her' or some bullshit. Girls are ridiculous. Kate and Sarah she can handle but Lyra prefers to hang around mostly boys.

Including the one snoozing on the bed next to her.

If it weren't for her powers, she and Reid probably wouldn't be so close- and not just because she would probably be dead. She laid on her back and stretched her arms over her head, closing her eyes and going back to that night that changed her life in more ways than one.

**| | | | | | | ((())) | | | | | | |**

_More often than not, Reid pisses off Caleb. They hardly ever use on each other though so something vicious must have gone down. Matter of fact, to this day it's still a mystery. All she knows is that she never should have tried to stop them. Tyler woke her up in the middle of the night from a wonderful slumber telling her that she needed to come calm her brother down. She jumped out of bed, not wasting any time. She had no idea what he was talking about, but she had to find out. _

_As she was running across the field to the woods behind the school, the crisp night air brushed against her bare legs. It was barely out of winter, but she loved to sleep in as little clothes as possible. The heat in the school allowed her to wear only a tank top and her boyshorts to bed, the cold weather outside was not as nice. If only she knew she was going on an impromptu field trip in the middle of the night; she would have at least put sweats on. At least she had her black zip "lounging" hoodie thrown sloppily on her desk chair. It was so easy to grab in a hurry. _

_Without pants, the branches she was running through to get to the boys were slapping against her legs. She was sure that later she would be covered with bright red welts and tiny cuts. But she wasn't really thinking much of it right now. When she reached the clearing, she was greeted with a scene that wasn't unheard of. She released a deep breath of air that she had been unconsciously holding in out of fear of what she might find. She paused a few moments, hoping to catch her breath before having to play peacemaker between Caleb and Reid._

_She turned towards Reid first, figuring that if she managed to calm him Caleb would follow suit. She ran over to the blonde's side, hoping to talk him out of a fight. He was ready to blow, already levitating a rather large log. She tried to talk to him but he completely ignored her. He was so concentrated on Caleb and the log that he didn't even know she was there. Unable to get any closer because of the log beginning to spin in the air, she ran to her brother. Reid would be harder to relax if he still felt threatened anyway, so Caleb should be dealt with first. Once she got close, she stepped in front of him to block his view, hoping to completely capture his attention. And she did. She was still about four feet away but as soon as she stepped into his line of sight, his eyes dropped their solid black color and returned normal. She was confused by how easy it was, that she didn't even have to try and calm him but it only took a fraction of a second to realize that his face was filled with fear. _

_He yelled her name though it was just like in the movies- she saw his lips form her name, but she didn't hear a sound. She turned around in time to see the log flying towards her at incredible speeds. Out of pure instinct, she threw her arms up, crossing them in front of her face. Thanks to some unknown miracle or glitch in the family blood, she felt power flood her arms and expel forwards out of her body, preventing the log from hitting her. Her apparent powers were not strong so she was not able to deflect it, but rather she created a weak shield of sorts to absorb most of the impact. The force was still enough to knock her over and onto the uneven forest floor. She was rendered unconscious but was still extremely lucky because had she not inherited anything from the family, she would have surely been killed. Caleb got to her first, lifting her limp body slightly. Reid ran to her side, collapsing to his knees on the ground. Tears formed in Caleb's eyes. He yelled her name as if she was at the end of a long, dark tunnel, not in his arms._

_Tyler paced around the two boys in the ground, nervous as hell. "See? Nothing good ever comes of using on each other! Oh my god.. Please tell me she's okay."_

_"I think she's fine, she's just out cold. What happened? Did anyone use to save her?" Once they all denied it, it was just that more confusing. "She did it herself? How?"_

_"Caleb, if she didn't have that power, we could have killed her." Reid's voice was barely above a whisper, his eyes never left Lyra's face._

_"No, you _would _have killed her. There was no way she would have lived." He just couldn't believe what he was saying. He couldn't believe what just happened. What would he do if he lost his sister, his twin? He couldn't imagine living without her, and add the guilt of knowing it was his own fault on top of that... unbearable._

_"Let's get her inside," Caleb whispered as he lifted her body as if she was a life-size doll and carried her all the way back to her dorm room. The door had locked behind her but that was not a problem for the sons of Ipswitch. Once Tyler clicked open the lock, he opened the door and stood aside so Caleb could set her on her bed. _

_"What now, Caleb?" Tyler was the last to enter the room, closing the door behind him. Before he had a chance to answer, she stirred, moaning. They all took a step closer to the bed, then when her brother called her name, she slowly opened her eyes. _

_**| | | | | | | ((())) | | | | | | |**_

_The boys hustled around her for 20 minutes before they were convinced she was okay. They left her to get some rest, deciding to just deal with her new found abilities in the morning. Reid was the last to leave, the guilt weighing him down. Right as he was leaving, he glanced back over his shoulder. Lyra had sat up to take off her hoodie and the light glared off something, catching his eye. "Shit, Lyra." He stepped back inside her room before shutting the door and she looked at him, confused. "Does your back hurt? There's blood on your shirt."_

_She twisted to look, knowing she wouldn't be able to see anyway, but still trying. "It's sore, but I just assumed it was from the force of the fall."_

_"You must've caught a branch or rock or something. Here let me look."_

_She took off her tank top, holding her sheets to the front of her body, keeping herself covered._

_"And you're telling me you didn't feel this? Wow, way to man up. I bet even Tyler would have acted like a little pussy if this happened to him."_

_She chuckled at his use of words. She's not the type of girl that is offended by profanity or crude words. She uses most of them herself. However, she _was_ surprised at how gentle he was being, and he told her that he would even clean it up for her. She was sure he would take her to the nurse or go and fetch Caleb or even Tyler to take care of it instead. But no, he hoisted himself off her bed and got towels and water and wiped it off for her. She was beginning to feel it now and it was definitely sore. She didn't have have gauze so they couldn't really wrap it up; she would go to the nurse in the morning. Claim that she fell in the woods and she didn't realize it was that bad wasn't lying- it just wasn't telling the whole truth._

_"So what, is this new Reid? You're acting awfully motherly," she questioned him jokingly._

_"It's my fault. Had I not thrown that log at Caleb-"_

_"Fucking jerk," she interrupted. She acted dead serious, but realized it was a bad joke when he looked genuinely upset. "No, Reid. I'm sorry. Bad time to joke. It's my fault really. If I wasn't a douchebag and stepped in between you two.."_

_"You were just trying to stop us. We should never use on each other."_

_"But I could have ran up to one of you or yelled from the sideline, but alas! I had to jump in the middle. Stop beating yourself up. I don't blame you. Or Caleb. And I'll probably have this exact same talk with him tomorrow." She smiled at him and he smiled a tiny smile back._

_"I'm sorry, Lyra."_

_"How about you fix the rips in my tank and my hoodie and we call it even?"_

_"I'll do it, but it hardly makes us even."_

_"It does in my book."_

_Their eyes locked for what seemed like an eternity but was probably only a few seconds. Then Reid's eyes flicked to her lips for a brief second. She knew what he wanted- and she wanted it too. She had never thought about kissing Reid before; he was practically her brother, too. They were all her brothers. But in the last few seconds, all those brotherly feelings for Reid jumped out the window and died. She was attracted to him and he to her. _

_Without any warning, his lips were upon hers and she was fiercely returning his kiss. Her hands were on his neck and his on her lower back, carefully avoiding the cut. But she could care less about that at the moment- she knew of nothing other than his lips._

**| | | | | | | ((())) | | | | | | |**

She was awaken from her memory when she felt a warm arm wrap around her waist. "Morning, Ly."

"Hey, sleepy."

"What are you thinking about?" He asked as he nuzzled his nose into the side of her neck.

"Some boy."

"Oh really?" He growled playfully. "Are you picturing me beating his ass?" He tightened his grasp on her waist and with sudden force pulled her over so that she was laying on top of him.

She squealed lightly in surprise before giggling. "Aww, is Reid worried that he'll lose his fuck buddy?"

"Of course. I'm quite enjoying myself."

"Mm, well don't worry. That boy was you, jerk." She said quietly before placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

And that's when they heard it. The doorknob's gentle click, the sound of the lock being opened. A fraction of a second warning that some one was opening the door.

* * *

**Let me know if you love it, like it, hate it, aren't impressed.. whatever you think. **


	4. Confessions of a Dangerous Mouth

**This chapter was already written too, so I figured why not?**

**

* * *

**

**...|||...**

**Confessions of a Dangerous Mouth**

Both Lyra and Reid's head whipped towards the door. They were about to be busted. But by who?

As soon as the door was open enough that Lyra could see a headfull of dirty blonde, pixie-cut hair, she realized that she was no longer on top of Reid. She could feel the soft bedsheets against her stomach and realized that Reid must have used to hide. Where, she didn't know and she didn't have time to think about it because the pixie spoke.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Maybe I have the wrong room? No, it has to be right- my key worked."

"It's ok. Can I help you?" Lyra interrupted her babbling and sat up, wrapping the sheet around her body.

"I'm Genova. I just transferred in. They put me here because your roommate moved?" She ended the sentence like a question, asking if it was true.

"Really? Huh... guess that explains why I haven't seen her in a couple weeks. We didn't get along. She decided to hate me because I didn't hook her up with my brother or something. I think. I don't really know." She chuckled lightly and Genova did, too.

"So do I get a hook-up then? I mean, you don't want me to hate you right off the bat do you?"

Lyra smiled at Genova, "tsk, sorry. Can't. He's already taken. You might as well not unpack you're things because it looks like you'll be leaving too."

It seems as if the new roommates would get along just fine. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to throw on a shirt and go get a shower. Do you know where the showers are or do you want me to show you?"

"Actually, could you? I just got off a ridiculously long flight next to a smelly old man and I feel gross."

"Mm, understandable. Just make sure you gather all your things before we go so you don't have to be running back and forth all naked." Lyra grabbed her nearby tshirt from last night and reached over to grab a fresh pair of underwear and slip them on before standing up. She threw her hair over her shoulder before kneeling on the floor and looking under the bed for her flip flops.

She gasped loudly.

"What happened?" Genova asked, startled.

"Oh, just saw a big ol' spider." Man, lying to her new roommate already. Truth was, she saw Reid underneath the bed. So that's where he went. All the more reason to get Genova out of the room. Lyra reached above his head and while pulling out her flip flops, she "accidently" smacked him in the head with them.

"Ew! I hate spiders. Did you kill it?"

"Fuck no! I hate them too! I don't go anywhere near them. Which really just bites me in the ass because since I don't kill them, it usually means we'll meet again."

"I don't know why you're last roommate left. You don't seem like someone I would hate. Matter of fact, I find you quite amusing."

"But this is only the beginning. I'm pretty ridiculous. You got your stuff?"

"Got it."

Just as they were walking out the door, Lyra's cell rang. She picked her blackberry up off her dresser and saw Tyler's picture. "'Sup, Baby Boy?"

"Hey, Ly. Have you seen Reid? He never came back last night."

She scoffed as she bounced heavily on her bed and answered Tyler a little more loudly than necessary. "No, I don't know where Reid is but he better get his ass back to your dorm soon before Caleb wants to send out a search party."

"Yeah.. Just let me know if you see him."

"Will do." She left her phone on her bed and walked out the door before anything else happened.

The shower was welcoming and uneventful. It was a quick affair, nothing to write home about. It was early enough that they were the only ones in there. Lyra made sure to inform Genova about the Saturday morning rush. On the weekends everyone slept until at least 10am, so if you were up before that you ran to the bathroom and took advantage of it. After taking their showers, they both dressed and were currently standing in front of their mirrors back in the dorm room, applying their make-up.

Lyra had a bit of a Minnie Mouse theme going on. She threw on a pair of tight red jean capris and a black and white polka dotted tank top. She completed the outfit with a big, red belt around her torso. She had plenty of accessories to match. That was one thing she had an abundance of- accessories. Necklaces, bracelets and earrings, purses and shoes were her weaknesses. When she was done readying herself, she stood in front of the mirror to make sure everything was how it should be. Her eyes were smokey, but not whorish, and her lashes looked longer than usual. She ran her fingers through the loose curls hanging at her shoulders while she waited for Genova to finish. In her own corner on the other side of the room, the girl was touching up her bright yellow eyeshadow to match her yellow shirt that she paired with a denim skirt and jacket. She kept her outfit simple, accessoried to a minimun, nothing fancy- except her eyeshadow. She painted her eyelids much like an early morning sunrise. Closest to her eye was the aforementioned bright yellow and she faded it perfectly into a pale pink, almost to her eyebrows. When it looked like Genova was nearly finished, Lyra leaned close to the ground and peered under her bed. Sure enough, Garwin had vacated his hiding spot. Although she was pleased to see that, that was not the reason she was currently almost completely upside down. When she righted herself, she had a pair of black and white Converse Star sneakers in her hand. Sitting on the edge of her bed, she slid her feet into her shoes. Just as she finished moving her essentials (ID, money, gum, Burt's Bees, Blackberry) from her purse to her clutch, Genova stood up straight. Before she could even turn completely around, she asked Lyra how she looked.

"Very cute. And you must teach me your eyeshadow technique. Doing make-up is not one of my talents."

Genova smiled brightly at the thought of something to bond with her new roommate over. "Absolutely, but first- let's have some fun."

"Don't get your hopes up for something exciting. Town has all of three stores. You won't find much within walking distance." Lyra got off her bed and made her way out the door, glancing back over her shoulder as she talked. Instead of grabbing her big, black purse that Lyra would later come to refer to lovingly as the bowling bag, Genova grabbed her latest splurge- a white Marc Jacobs bag- and closed the door behind her.

"Is there a theater around here? We could see a movie?"

"Now that is definitely doable. But before we go anywhere, we do have to make a pit stop. It'll be quick, I promise." Even though they were still inside the building, Lyra put her big dark sunglasses over her eyes. Sunglasses, another favorite of hers.

Genova waved her hand in the air, nonchalantly. "No biggie. I'm in no hurry."

Lyra stopped in front dorm room 105, not too far down from their own, and knocked. It was a few minutes before anybody answered. The door was opened slowly by a blonde whose hair was squished awkwardly up on one side of her head and who could barely keep her eyes open. "Yeah? Oh hey, Lyra."

"Sorry Sarah, I'm assuming I woke you?"

"Yeah, but don't worry about it. I needed up anyway and I forgot to set my alarm. So really you're doing me a favor." She waved her hand in the air before shoving it through her hair.

"Well, I'll make this quick. Do you know who has my jacket? I left it at Nicky's last night in all the ruckus. I was hoping you or Caleb grabbed it?"

"Yeah, one of the boys did I think." Her face scrunched up as she tried to remember which boy for a second before the memory returned. "Oh, it was Chase."

"Chase, really? All right. I hope he's awake because I need it. Thanks!"

"No problem, Lyra."

Suddenly aware of the person standing slightly behind her, Lyra stepped aside for more introductions. "So I know this is probably a bad time but Sarah, this is Genova, my new roommate."

Genova waved at Sarah who seemed to just notice her for the first time.

"Oh my god, I'm such a mess! Why are you introducing me to people when I just rolled out of bed and have morning breath! I could punch you." Sarah laughed but still exchanged pleasantries with Genova as she seemed to suddenly burst to life. "You'll have to meet Kate later, she's still sleeping. She was out late with Pogue last night." She rolled her eyes at Lyra.

"Ah, so I guess you two wouldn't be interested in accompanying us to Genova's first movie here?"

"Definitely not right now. I am in desperate need of a shower."

"All right, call me later! Oh! And you have to tell me all about you and Caleb!" She winked at the blonde who blushed slightly.

"He's your brother, you really want to know?"

"Well I don't need details but after spending most of my time with guys, I am in desperate need of some girl talk!"

They all laughed before saying their goodbyes. Lyra and Genova headed over to the nearest stairwell and walked the two flights up to the third floor.

"So, is there something you preferred to be called? A nickname?"

Genova paused for a moment before answering. "Well, my friends before called me Gen or Genny, but I kind of want a fresh start, something new, you know? So I need a new nickname."

"Okay, well how's 'Nova' sound?"

"I'm liking it." Genova- or rather, Nova- grinned brightly.

"That seemed like the obvious choice. I'll think of a crazy one for you one day." Lyra returned the smile to her roommate as she knocked on the door to room 311. Yes, she was fairly certain that she would get along a lot better with this roomie than the last.

"What about you?"

"Nothing in particular. I'll answer to anything." Lyra dismissed the question with a quick flick of her wrist, just as the door in front of her was opening.

"Hey, rock star." Chase greeted her with a warm smile as he lightly chuckled at her.

"You better get used to it, good sir. I practically live in sunglasses. Gotta hide from the paparazzi, you know?" She clicked her tongue as she pointed her finger gun at him. Out of habit, she accompanied that move with a wink, even though nobody could have seen it. It was true though, she was almost always wearing a pair of sunglasses. She just never was a big fan of the sun.

"Oh yes, those wretched mongrels. Anyways, what can I do you for?"

"Rumor has it that you brought a certain wonderful girl's jacket home with you?" She spoke, ending with a big cheesy smile plastered across her face.

"Ah yes, the wonderful girl that was too preoccupied with keeping the peace that she left it at Nicky's?"

"That would be the one. And it is mighty chilly out, so she was wondering if she could have it back."

"Absolutely." Chase turned around and grabbed the black military-style button down jacket off the back of his chair and handed it to Lyra.

"Thank you millions. Oh and Chase this is my new roommate, Genova. Nova, this is Chase."

"Hey, I'm new here too. Just got in a few days ago. It's not too bad. I warmed up to the place very quickly. Of course, meeting the right people helps." At that last thought, Chase turned his gaze from Nova to Lyra and grinned before turning back to the new girl.

"Well that's a relief to hear. Hey, we were thinking about going to the movies, care to join?"

"I would love to, but I'm right in the middle of something. Maybe I'll catch you guys later?"

"Sounds good." Lyra gave Chase their room number and told him to drop by later tonight. After they parted and were a safe distance away from his door, Nova began the girl talk.

"He is gorgeous and he was totally flirting with you."

Lyra chuckled lightly. "Yes, he definitely is pleasure to look at."

"So? Any chance of romance? Or are you already spoken for?"

Ah, the unavoidable question. Lucky for her, they were interrupted before she could answer. Just as they passed by the boys room, the door whipped open and Tyler and Reid walked out.

"Hey, Baby Boy! Watch where you're going!"

As soon as he saw who it was, Tyler reached out an arm and wrapped it around Lyra's shoulders. "So, Lyra, who's your new friend?"

"I'm Genova, her new roommate."

"I'm Tyler." He jerked his head upward in greeting. "So what happened to the bitch?"

Nova chuckled. "Moved out. Though I don't understand why. Lyra doesn't seem like a horrible person to live with."

"That's because she's on her best behavior now. Give her a few days." Reid winked at Lyra before addressing Nova. "I'm Reid Garwin."

"Nice to meet you two. So Lyra, are all the boys at Spenser so good looking?"

She rolled her eyes and scoffed, jokingly. "Oh, surely you're not talking about these ugly mugs!"

"Oh that's it!" Tyler tightened his grip, putting Lyra into a headlock, which in turn caused her to yell in shock before she began laughing.

"Tyler, I'm kidding! You know I love you!"

He loosened his grip and let her return to her standing position. They smiled at each other and he kissed her cheek. "I know you do. Everybody does."

Lyra, who was running her fingers through her hair to make sure it wasn't sticking up wildly, stopped what she was doing and took a moment to elbow him in the stomach. He groaned and pulled his arm off her shoulders to hold it against where she elbowed him.

Taking advantage of her freedom, she took a quick step and stood next to the blonde boy who had surprisingly said very little up to that point. "I'm going to stand over here by Reid now and give you and your ego plenty of room. Though this cocky bastard isn't much better." She winked at Reid as she expertly dodged his attempt at ruffling her hair. "If you boys can keep your egos in check you're welcome to come to join us for a movie."

"You know we'd love to keep a couple pretty ladies company, but Caleb wants to talk to all of us." Tyler's face lost all hints of joking and caused Lyra's smile to fade.

"What does my brother want? And why am I not required to report?" Part of her was relieved that she was still free to roam, but another part of her was extremely curious to know the answers to those questions.

"Beats me. I'll call you when we're on our way back though, all right?" Reid patted her on the head like a child and Tyler squeezed her arm and said goodbye to Nova before they walked off.

Once they were out of earshot, Nova whipped her head towards Lyra and whispered loudly. "Are you and Reid sleeping together?"

Lyra's head twitched and she hesitated, caught off guard. "Uh, no. Why would you think we are?"

"Don't lie to me," Nova chuckled. "I pride myself on being an excellent reader. It's more about how you two were subconsciously acting towards one another. On the surface, it would seem like you were more into Tyler, but if you watch closely- as I do- the signs are clear. I'm hardly ever wrong. You and Reid are surely more than just friends."

Lyra loudly shushed Nova and led her away. "You are something else."

"So it's true isn't it? I want details."

"Fine, I'll tell you about it later. But _no one knows_ so don't mention it to _anyone._ I still don't know how you knew. We barely interacted!"

"It's a talent." Nova smiled proudly before the girls laughed together.

They unintentionally timed it perfectly. Just as they arrived, a movie they were both dying to see was about to start. Lyra was more than pleased to find out that they shared the same taste in movies. Sure they both liked the occasional chick flick, but they both preferred what could be easily categorized as 'guy movies.' Action, violence, babes (though they prefered the male variety)- all stuff necessary to make a good movie. And of course, you can never go wrong with a good raunchy comedy. Today, they saw a movie that had them crying with laughter but what would have offended their parents dearly.

After that was over, they decided to sneak into a dark, suspense movie that was playing right next door. "Double features, buy one get one free- my favorite kind!" Nova announced as they walked out of the theater when the second was over.

"Agreed. That first one was definitely worthy of owning on dvd."

"Absolutely! I haven't laughed that hard in forever!"

After a solid late lunch and a bit of shopping in town (Nova learned that Lyra was exaggerating about the lack of stores- there wasn't a lot, but there was plenty to do), Lyra and Nova came to the conclusion that they must have been separated at birth. Aside from their different appearances,- Nova was a slightly tan strawberry blonde and Lyra was pale with almost black hair- they were almost the same person. They found out that not only had the same taste in movies, but also music, books and fashion. Boys is where they differed though. Nova liked manly, nice guys who would shower her with love and attention (but not in a needy way) and Lyra was usually attracted to pretty, bad boys. As Nova stated, "at least we know a boy will never come between us!"

Shortly after 3:00pm, Nova glanced at her phone. "Hey, I have to get back, I have a meeting with the counselor at 4. She said she wanted to make sure I got settled in and everything. I guess she wants to go over my schedule or something, too."

"That's cool. I have to talk to the guys anyway." She had forgotten all about their little meeting this morning. The curiosity began burning within her again and she couldn't wait to talk to one of them.

By the time they got back to the school, Nova had 20 minutes to change into something more respectable and head to the counselor's office. Lyra offered to walk her there but she said she knew where she was going and she'd be fine. Lyra could only wait about one minute after the blonde left before she ran out the door behind her. Although she wasn't even aware she was moving that quickly, she was in front of Reid and Tyler's room in what seemed like a blink of an eye.

Before she knocked, she paused. Wait, were they even back yet? Reid said he'd call but he didn't. They can't possibly still be in some sort of powwow. It's been hours. If something was that important, why wasn't she there? Was it something about her? Oh, shit. Now she was getting paranoid, not just curious. She needed to find out. She knocked on the door a little bit louder and faster than she usually did.

Reid answered with a quizzical look. "What's up?"

"So what was the meeting with the king about?"

"Oh yeah, sorry about not calling. Not about you, don't worry." Reid could read her so well sometimes. He stepped aside and let her in. Reid's bed was a mess as usual so she plopped herself down on Tyler's. "But I still can't tell you. He doesn't want to worry you."

"Worry me?" Oh she wasn't paranoid anymore, but she was worried. "Too late. You shouldn't have said anything. Now you have to tell me."

Reid sighed dramatically, like he realized he made a mistake and now he had to tell her. But she knew him better. She could tell that he wanted to her to know. "Someone sent Caleb a darkling."

* * *

**I haven't watched The Covenant in a while so I'll probably end up changing the movie a little more than I meant to.  
Do forgive me.**


End file.
